


Truth or Dare {Fresh/Reader Oneshot}

by salty_limeade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'bout a christmas party, A little, Angst, Blue ships it, CPAU, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Maybe - Freeform, OF, OOC, Oneshot, Other, Reader is dom, Reader is tol in comparison, Short Fresh, So many tags, Truth or Dare, all the sanses are smol, closet kiss, gender neutral reader, i just want an adorable oneshot with reader and fresh, i need more of that in my life, in august?, light cursing, makeout, oh yeah, pinch - Freeform, u bet ur bottom dollar fresh is a sub, wtf am i writing, y is it so gay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_limeade/pseuds/salty_limeade
Summary: Ah, the joys of Christmas parties.Where everyone is either drunk, unhappy, both, or completely oblivious.....or making out in the closet with their best friend.Wait what?





	Truth or Dare {Fresh/Reader Oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. I wrote this.
> 
> Why? You may be asking? Because I need more fluffy Reader/Fresh oneshots, especially with Reader being the dominate one. 
> 
> I probably should have posted this around, y'know, 𝘿𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧. But eh, screw it.
> 
> Enjoy, and happy early holidays ya filthy animal.

“Catch ya on da flipside, you ball of sin. I’ll be watching you.”

Fresh felt his smile widen slightly remembering Sci’s panicked expression. Messin’ with the skeletons  _ never  _ got old in his opinion. 

_ What ta do, what ta do. _

‘!! !!’

Rolling up to the small group of skeletons on his heelys, Fresh shot them all finger guns.

“Wassup broskis! Whatcha’ll gettin’ up ta?” The classic brothers, Blue, Reaper, and Geno were all sitting together in a circle on the floor. Classic was sipping from the eggnog bowl using a curly straw with a far-away look in his sockets, Reaper barely glanced at Fresh before going back to typing on his phone, and Geno was lying face down on the floor.

“Oh! Hey Fresh!” Blue waved enthusiastically at his penpal.

“We Were Just Discussing Potential Games To Play As A Group!” 

“Yes! We Have Narrowed It Down To Truth Or Dare,” Classic Papyrus spoke up.

“Sounds radical broseph, mind if I join?” 

* * *

UT!Papyrus started the game off first by daring his brother to pass him the eggnog. Sans retaliated by making Reaper drink half of the bowl. Needless to say Sans was very confused, and a little concerned to see the God of Death completely unaffected. Reaper then made Blue tell the truth that he was the one to spike the ‘nog, much to everyone’s shock. 

“Fresh! Truth Or Dare?” 

“Easy broseph, dare.” Stars above Fresh will never forget the evil look in Blue’s eyelights when he said-

“I Dare You To Kiss (Y/n)!” Fresh could feel his shades go blank. And then-

‘NA H’

‘NO PE’

‘HE CK’

‘N O’

“Blue, is dere anythin’ else I can do?” Fresh’s grin was twitching, trying to turn into a frown. 

“Nope!” He popped the ‘p’, his perma-grin twisting into something much more devious.

* * *

“-AND THAT IS HOW THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS BESTED THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“Sweet story dude.”

You gave Underfell Papyrus a one-handed thumbs up accompanied by a lazy grin. You weren’t too stoked about coming to this party, you didn’t handle crowds all too well. Really, the only reason you were here was because Geno was your friend and Blue had guilt-tripped you into attending. (His astonishingly cute looks were very deceiving).

But then again, there was  _ one  _ more reason why you showed up.

“Yo! Howzitgoin’ mah fine funky homie?” A more genuine smile tugged at the corners of your mouth as you heard the familiar tone, you chose to ignore Edge’s scoff. You turned to face your bestest friend in the whole Multiverse.

The first time you met Fresh was an....interesting encounter for sure. You hadn’t known the 90’s skeleton was a parasite. You just thought he was a little weird, it seemed to be a universal trait for skeletons after all. But then he had tried to take your Soul.

Yeah that was one hell of a day. 

You had managed to get away before he could though. You had thought that that was the end of it, but Fate had other plans for you. It seemed that at every turn the two of you would just  _ happen  _ to be going to the same place, or doing stuff in the same area.

It was weird at first, but then you both got past the initial awkwardness and had a proper conversation for the first time, and by the  _ Stars _ ! It turns out that you and Fresh had a lot in common, so much so that you both got along like a house on fire, (Much to the dismay of the entire Multiverse).

Even the whole ‘Unfeeling Parasite’ thing didn’t bother you. At first it did, but you’ve just come to associate it with one of Fresh’s many quirks.  But sometimes, you just wished he could care about you the way you did with him.

You’re glad Geno invited him to the party. Fresh doesn’t complain, but you can tell he doesn’t have many friends, aside from you of course. Whenever the two of you would hang out with the other Sanses and Papyruses you couldn’t help but notice a lot of them shy away from Fresh, whether intentionally or not they still did it. It always irked you but Fresh insisted he was fine, so you wouldn’t push it.  For him.

You take one look at Fresh’s outfit and you can’t help the little snicker that escapes you. In true Fresh fashion, he has somehow managed to put together the most eye-offending bright color combination at the entire party. Purple Santa hat, rainbow sweater, banana yellow sweatpants, looking down you could see that-yep, he was still wearing his heelys. Like the cherry on top of the metaphorical sundae, he was even wearing a small red polka-dot bow tie. 

“Lookin’ good Fresh.” Not even Ink could pull of this many colors so well in your opinion. 

“Heh, ya always say that broski.” He turned his head away and kicked the ground lightly, a slight purple dusting of a blush staining his cheekbones.  Cute.

You took a sip of your-probably spiked-eggnog. 

“You got something on your mind bud?” The blush on his face intensified, and you noticed a few beads of magic sweat gathering on his forehead. You leaned in closer to his face, your brow furrowing with worry.

“Hey, you okay Fresh? Your not looking too ho-.” You felt a smooth, warm object bump into your lips. You blinked in confusion. Fresh’s entire skull was a brilliant shade of purple now. You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off.

“I-i’m sorry!” In a puff of rainbow colored smoke he was gone. 

You….weren’t sure what to do. 

_ Did he just ...did he just kiss me? _

.

.

.

_ Oh my Stars he did! _

Now you were the one who was blushing, your mouth opening and closing in sheer disbelief. 

_ What the fuck do I do now?! _

“UGH! HOW DISGUSTING! WHY YOU WOULD LET THAT  _ PARASITE  _ ANYWHERE NEAR YOU IS BEYOND ME!”

You shot a glare in UF!Papyrus’s direction. Rather than trying to reason with him, you decided to try and find Fresh. The two of you needed to talk. 

* * *

_ Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid  _ ** _stupid_ ** _ . _

What was he thinking? He should have never tried to kiss them. Now they were going to hate him and he was going to lose his best friend over some stupid emotions. 

This shouldn’t even be happening. He was a soulless parasite. He  **can’t feel ** ** _anything_ ** . 

.

.

.

But he did....didn't he?

His smile felt more real with you. His laugh wasn’t hollow like it used to be. For the first time since he was alive he  _ truly  _ felt like it. 

You made him like this. 

You gave him the ability to feel.

It was  _ terrifying. _

Terrifying because now he cared. He cared about what you would think of him. If you really liked him or if you were just pretending like he did all that time ago. 

All these new emotions were so confusing. He didn’t know how others did it, how they could be so composed all of the time. 

But there was one feeling he knew for certain. 

Fresh was in love with you. 

He can’t remember when he first realized, just that one day he began to see you in a new light. Maybe it started when you just laughed when you fell off his skateboard, or when you invited him to your place for a horror movie marathon. Perhaps when he saw the mischievous glint in your eye when you suggested both of you prank one of the Sanses. 

Purple tears fell from his sockets as he remembered all the good times you shared. That was all gone now, there was no way that you would ever want to be with him. If he wasn’t so selfish then he could still be your friend. 

Stars he was such an id-.

“Fresh? You in there?”

* * *

You found yourself leaning on the closet door, listening for any sign of life on the other side. You could still hear the sounds of the party muffled through the hallway walls. 

When you had first come up to the closet, you had heard the distinct sound of someone crying and mumbling to themself. It  _ sounded  _ like Fresh but you weren’t sure, so you tried calling his name. But, the moment you did the person in the closet went silent, so you were like ninety percent sure it was him.

“Fresh, i’m comin’ in, okay?” You gently turned the knob, the door hinges creaked in protest as you stepped inside. 

A beam of light from the hallway landed on Fresh’s face. His shades were off, exposing his purple eyelight and Soul. His cheekbones had purple-tinted tear tracts running from his sockets with more spilling out. His perma-grin was almost non-existent and he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. You quietly closed the door and sat down next to him.

“O-oh! H-ey bro! Whatchu’ doin’ here?” He was viciously wiping at his sockets while a strained smile stretched across his features. You gently grabbed his hands, interlocking your fingers with his phalanges. 

“Fresh.” Your voice was soft as you gently pulled his hands into your lap, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles.

He had his head turned away from you, but you could still see a few stray tears leaking from his sockets. You sighed softly.

“Buddy, can you, can you look at me? Please?” He slowly turns to look at you. As your eyes meet, you watch his face crumble and any form of resolve he had turn to dust. He launches himself into your arms, practically sobbing, with apologies spewing from his mouth.

“I’m sorry i’m sorry i-’m so so sorry! I-I don’t know wh-at I was thin-king! I should have never ki-” You stopped his ramblings by firmly pressing your lips to his teeth, wrapping your arms around his waist to pull him closer to you. 

Fresh gasped, his teeth parting slightly in the process. You took the opportunity to slip your tongue inside of his mouth. You almost moaned at the sweet taste that exploded on your tongue. He tasted just like candy, the magic that made up his own fizzed and popped along your taste buds. 

All it took was a second to have him melting into your arms, body flush against yours with his arms draped over your shoulders. He was straddling your waist now, his multiple tongues trying to explore what he could.

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, sighs and low groans puncturing the quiet atmosphere. 

Finally, you separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting you both. Fresh’s entire skull seemed to be dipped in a brilliant purple, you no doubt looked similar. 

“(Y/n)-” You pressed a finger to his mouth. 

“Lemme say something first, okay?” He gave you a small nod.

“Fresh, you are my best friend. And….and I really care about you. Like, really  _ really  _ care about you. I have for a while now. But I….I never told you because I thought that you didn’t feel the same. I was, Stars I was so f **(un)** king scared you didn’t like me back. So I just, never said anything. And I'm sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner but-” He buried his skull in the crook of your neck, you could feel his bones rattling through his sweater.

“Fresh, what-” 

“I can’t believe it. I….,” he lifts his head off of your shoulder to look at you, there are fresh tears forming in his sockets, “I didn’t think you liked me too!” There’s a huge grin on his face, despite the tears this is the happiest you’ve ever seen him. 

“You, you like me?” You can’t help asking with as much incredulity you can muster. Fresh’s smile melts into a softer, but no less genuine look. 

“(Y/n), I don’t just like ya, I  _ love  _ ya.”

.

.

.

_ Fuck.  _

“Heh, hehheh, guess that makes us datemates now, huh?” You couldn’t help your nervous chuckle, your blush intensifying. 

Fresh bops his skull against yours.

“Yeah, yeah we are.” 

.

.

.

“Wanna kiss again?”

“Oh you know it homie.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> reader & fresh: *walk out of the closet holding hands
> 
> blue: *snapping hundreds of pictures "MY SHIP!"


End file.
